


Jealous Kuroo

by nstarlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Crying, Drama, Foot Fetish, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nstarlight/pseuds/nstarlight
Summary: Kuroo felt jealous when he saw Tsukishima's reply to Kageyama tweet.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Jealous Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> It's socmed au actually but I published the naration here. A lot of grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy it~

Tsukishima was a bit afraid to go home. The apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, had become a little gloomy and scary, which was usually full of love. He glanced at the figure of his lover who was sitting and staring blankly at the television screen.

Tsukishima understood, he just annoyed his black cat.

To hell with the mouth– Ah no! The finger of his hand that was foolishly giving out-of-bounds comments to his friends nor team rivals.

He stepped his feet closer to the raven-haired man. Frightened, he stood up and lowered his head deeply, his eyes not daring to meet Kuroo's irises.

The raven man raised his head, glared at Tsukishima who was lowering his head and holding tight to the hem of his sweater.

“Tetsu-kun .. I'm sorry.”

Ck.

Tsukishima heard a chuckle from Kuroo's lips. The feeling of fear grew stronger.

“Enjoyed playing with your friend, Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima was surprised, his boyfriend would only call him that if he was angry.

“N-no, Tetsu-kun. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I am just kidding at him.”

“Where's Tsukishima who so arrogantly wanted to harass Kageyama earlier?” Kuroo stood up and identified himself with Tsukishima, he lowered his body and looked lightly at his lover who was holding back tears.

Tsukishima shook his head in a sign that he was not like that. But everyone also knows what the incident meant. His teary eyes finally dared to look at Kuroo. Afraid, of course.

He took Kuroo's hand and rubbed it softly while staring weakly, hoping Kuroo would pity him.

However, Kuroo violently jerked his hand away to let the grip loose.

The harshly rejected Tsukishima finally couldn't hold back his tears. He cried in front of his lover. Kuroo was furious. He knows that.

“Don't try to hold me, bitch. Go and have fun with Kageyama.”

Honestly, Kuroo didn't really like Kageyama, the young man's gaze showed admiration for his lover. Despite the fact, the two of them always quarreled and quarreled but Kuroo knew that the young man who loved milk had had feelings of fondness for Kei.

Tsukishima shook his head strongly, he didn't want to go away from Kuroo.

“Tetsu-kun..” He softly.

“Don't you want to get in touch with him? Slap his ass? Isn't that right, Tsukishima Kei? “

Tsukishima looked down in fear, the angry Kuroo would only get him into trouble. He hoped Kuroo would shut up and stop talking.

“Do you want to feel your little cock in your teammate's ass?”

Dammit. Tsukishima was silent and shook his head.

“Or do you also want to feel how it feels when my cock is pinched by your tight hole? You want to try it on Kageyama, huh? “

Double shit. Tsukishima tried not to get aroused by Kuroo's dirty talks.

Kuroo and his dirty mouth were extremely dangerous to Tsukishima, even when they were like this.

Tsukishima knew very well that Kuroo was jealous and tried to confront him.

Kuroo grinned seeing Tsukishima's manhood still covered in hardened pants. The mound was clearly printed beneath the tights.

“Did someone just get aroused?”

Tsukishima jumped a little and squeezed the hem of his sweater even more, pulling it further down to cover the protruding mound in his trousers.

“Why? Trying to cover it up, Tsukki? Does your cock want to try Kageyama's hole? ” Tsukishima again shook his head, rejecting the accusation from Kuroo.

“So? Why is your little penis aroused now? What are you thinking about, little bitch? “

“Tetsu-kun ... I thought about Tetsu-kun.” Those eyes returned to staring right in the eyes of his lover.

“Is it true? Isn't it Kageyama? What's on your dirty mind, bitch?”

Tsukishima was silent. He could not possibly express it clearly, but to be honest he did not think about such a friend at all.

“Don't wanna talk, hm? Good.”

Kuroo sat back down and leaned his back. Tired, he was tired of his emotions. However, this cute bitch should be punished, right?

A mischievous idea popped into Kuroo's head. He lifted one foot towards Tsukishima, his big toe accidentally touched Tsukishima's erection.

The blond gave a low moan, his legs were limp, but he tried to keep his weight up.

Kuroo saw Tsukishima went limp, rubbing his lover's erection more and more roughly. He rose and lowered the soles of his feet on the erection, while the toes of his feet occasionally rubbed the head of the man there which was still wrapped in cloth.

Dug!

Tsukishima weakened, his legs seemed to turn into jelly, his body collapsed on his back on the floor. Seeing that, Kuroo stopped himself, he pulled back his leg.

He snorted up into the air. Suddenly he felt his lover's leg being held tightly. Tsukishima looked at him imploringly. His eyes that had been gloomy with tears were now gloomy with reddened lips that let out a light sigh.

Right now, Kuroo was eager to finish off Tsukishima, fondle him, tore open his narrow hole, make his lover groan to ask him to be even more violent and spit liquid filling his hole.

Of course, he gave up on that intention. He will give his lover a little punishment.

“Don't touch me, bitch.” Strictly speaking.

Tsukishima is already lustful. Instead, he strengthened his grip on the dominant's leg, instead of begging him instead, he sat on the back of his lover's leg and rubbed his erection against Kuroo's leg.

Kuroo was suddenly surprised. He grinned at Tsukishima's naughty behavior.

“So much for you to be touched? What if someone else touches you? Are you going to be this naughty too? “

Tsukishima was still rubbing his erection which got harder when he heard Kuroo's talks. Not! He only wanted Kuroo. He wanted his hole to be pierced with Kuroo's dick, big and veined filling up his hole. He doesn't want anything else.

'AH!' Tsukishima sighed quite loudly. The sensation of his pant-covered erection with Kuroo's muscular legs and the condescending gaze his lover gave him, made him even more limp. He wanted more.

Tsukishima wanted Kuroo's penis to fill his hole.

“Tetsu-kun ... Please~” He said hard, he held his sigh as hard as he could.

“No ... Until you come out.”

Tsukishima swallowed hard. He tried to stand up and take off all his clothes. He started to wet his finger and was about to insert it into the hole. However prevented by Kuroo,

“Save your hand, Moonshine.”

Kuroo insisted. Tsukishima almost cried, he pulled his fingers back. He is confused, aroused makes his brain performance slow down. He was confused.

“Do like that.”

Tsukishima knelt on Kuroo's feet. Kuroo only wore short pants, his legs were big and long. He glanced at his lover, then sat on his feet like that and rubbed his erection on Kuroo. He moved back and forth to reach the peak of his pleasure, but Kuroo deliberately nudged his hole and made the hole twitch even more asking to be filled.

Tsukishima was still moving, his eyes staring at Kuroo who was lowering his even more with a sharp, twitching gaze. He was no different from a bitch, although he honestly never knew what a bitch was like.

Feeling his feet touch Tsukishima's hardened manhood and oozing out the liquid made him harden. How come? His lover's wistful gaze and erotic moaning made Kuroo want to immediately crush and make Tsukishima cry and beg to be stabbed deeper and sprayed by his liquid.

Just imagining it made Kuroo stiffen.

He pulled Tsukishima's hair back to look up at him, Kuroo's eyes darkening with lust. He scooped up his lover's lips and fondled them harshly, his tongue tearing apart the warm cavity of the mouth.

The twisted tongues and saliva that belonged to someone else descended from the corner of Tsukishima's lips.

Satisfied with Tsukishima's lips, Kuroo's tongue went down Tsukishima's neck and gave a mark of ownership there. While his hands played on Tsukishima's nipples, which were hard and red. The moans and sighs could no longer be contained by Tsukishima.

“Ughh.. Tet-suu.. zpleaseeh~”

Kuroo and all the fun he gave Tsukishima blinded the blonde one. He felt at the heaven. His whole focus was only on Kuroo Tetsurou who was giving pleasure to his body.

“Just get it out, Kei.”

Tsukishima, who had been listening to his climax, was now able to come out satisfied.

Kuroo stuck one finger into Tsukishima's narrow hole, and it gave him a little pain. He left his finger in there until Tsukishima felt better, then he inserted another finger of him and cut a scissor's motion into the pink hole.

Tsukishima bit his lip to hold back a sigh of pleasure when Kuroo's fingertips touched his pleasure point.

“Over there, Tetsu-khhun ..”

Kuroo grinned happily, he repeatedly stabbed the spot until Tsukishima again reached his climax.

Kuroo gave his lover a soft kiss and hugged the limp body warmly.

“Don't leave me, Moo” Kuroo almost held back his tears when he said that, Tsukishima who saw that immediately felt guilty.

He returned Kuroo's hug and buried his face in his lover's chest. He whispered softly but could still be heard by Kuroo, “I'm sorry about earlier, Tetsu-kun. I will not leave you. Really, I love you more than anything. “

Kuroo looked at his boyfriend with a happy glow, “Really?”

“Of course!” Tsukishima lightly hit his lover's chest which was still wrapped in the t-shirt.

“More than a dinosaur and strawberry shortcake?”

“Know your limit, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tsukishima snorted at his lover's stupid words.

Of course Tsukishima loved Kuroo Tetsurou more than anything, it's just that he was ashamed to admit it, because Kuroo would be puffed up later.

Tsukishima began to lose consciousness in Kuroo's arms.

“Kei, don't you want to continue earlier?” Kuroo said while licking his lover's neck.

Tsukishima pretended to be asleep, because he was really tired of being tortured by Kuroo. However, loved the torment too.

“I know you haven't slept, Moonshine.”

Then they continued their activities which had not yet started.

**Fin.**

**You can hi me on[my twitter acc](https://twitter.com/krtskholic/)**


End file.
